Getting Them Back
by HimeKimmyKay
Summary: They where aken away from her before she even knew they where gone. Her new goal: to get them back! Vanessa will go through everything she has to to get her boys back home. EdxOC RoyxRizza..etc.
1. How it is these days, Prologue

Disclaimer: It just so happens that i DO...not own Fullmetal, it's sad i know.

Authors Note: A new story, keeps me bussy in school and when i'm _not _playing FarmVille. It's a cute idea i got after watching two epiosdes after bleach. What's the idea you ask? My answer: Read and find out! It's my first Fma story and i'm not actually sure weather to call it an AU or not cause it has the story line in it with a few changes, so if you know if it should be called a AU please, let me know.  
Happy reading...

**Thoughts  
**_Exaggerated  
**writting**_

**How it is these days, Prologue**

XxXxXx

"Roy you're an asshole!" Rizza heard Vanessa's outburst as she neared Mustang's office.

As she was about to turn to knob the door was slammed open. Rizza looked down to a black haired girl. Her crystal blue eyes filled with anger. She just huffed and walked away and stormed down the corridor, probably to go and find someone to rant to.

Rizza walked into the room seeing Roy rubbing his as he leaned back in his chair.

"She's absolutely ridiculous. All she wants is those files,"

"It's been two years Roy, might as well hand them over,"

"She's not getting them, you know her she's smart she'll find some way no one else would ever think of,"

Rizza sighed and picked up the things that weren't where they should be. They had probably been tossed in Vanessa's rage.

"You don't have to do that,"

Rizza shrugged, "It's no big deal," She placed an object on Roy's desk. He grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him, so there lips sat centimeters apart.

"Its fine I'll clean it up later," His hot breath spread over her lips and she smirked. He leaned in to brush his lips on hers but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Sighing Roy pulled away.

"Come in,"

"Fuhrer," Havoc saluted to Roy when he entered.

Roy shook his head, "No need for that Havoc,"

Nodding Havoc placed what was in his hand on Roy's desk.

"Here's the files you wanted,"

"Thank you," Roy then turned to Rizza, "Will you please lock these up?" Roy handed her the files and she glanced down. Walking to the safe she got lost in thought.

**These are the files Nessa wants. That must be why he's locking them up, so she doesn't get them. But I don't understand, there's no way she'll be able to figure anything out. Sure she's smart but not even Roy himself could think of a way.**

Going back into the office Rizza found Roy at his desk signing and looking over papers. Suddenly for some reason her anger rose and she was mad at him.

"I'll be done in a minute. If you'll sit and wait a few minutes we can go for lunch," He spoke only looking up when his answer was a slammed door.

"Damn it!" He growled under his breath as he looked up to see his girlfriend gone. He hadn't even the slightest clue as the why she'd be mad. He looked back down at his desk. He'll have to find out after this paperwork.

XxXxXx

"Colonel Valerie Mustang, why are you not in your office?!"

Vanessa turned to whom ever it was that decided they wanted to piss her off more.

"What now Major General Liz?"

"I wanted to have a drink with you," The busty blonde frowned at Vanessa who was with some of her subordinates.

Valerie sighed, Liz I'm still twenty,"

"But you always drink with me Nessa,"

Vanessa smiled and laughed nervously to her subordinates then turned away grabbing Liz by the arm and dragging her to her office.

"If my brother finds out I've been drinking, _especially_ under age he'll have both our heads," Vanessa sneered out through gritted teeth as they walked.

When they reached Nessa's office Liz pulled out the sake.

"You worry too much Nessa. He won't find out,"

"Remember Liz not only is he just my brother but now the Furher as well. Everything gets back to him,"

Liz sighed and poured the sake.

"I'll cover for you. Now tell me, why are you so angry?"

Sighing Vanessa swung her head back as she drank her whole cup at once.

"Cause he's being an asshole, why else?"

"By doing?"

Valerie laid on one of the couches in her office.

"I miss them Liz. You have no idea how much I miss them,"

Picking up Val's feet Liz sat placing them over her legs.

"Ness, it's been two years; you need to let it go,"

Grabbing the sake bottle from Liz, Vanessa spoke again.

"That's like me telling you to give up Marco, you won't,"

"How's that even remotely the same?"

"Cause it is, Liz. You love him. I love my boys,"

"Yeah but Ness," Liz grabbed the Sake bottle back taking a chug before handing it back to her friend, "Marco's my fiancé. And the boys are well….not,"

Vanessa sighed. "Forget it Liz,"

XxXxXx

"Brother where are you?"

"In here Al," Al walked into the room he heard his brother's voice from. Ed was sitting on his bed with pen and a paper.

"What are you doing brother?"

"Just writing some stuff down," al glanced over his brother's shoulder as he sat on the bed next to him.

"It's a letter, to whom?"

"It's not technically a letter,"

"Then what is it?"

"Well it's a letter but it won't be sent,"

"Then why write it?"

Ed sighed obviously his brother wasn't getting it. How on earth was he supposed to explain this to him with out having him think his completely crazy?

"It's to Ness. I write her sometimes, just to get everything out and to think through things,"

"So it's kind of like a diary!" Al exclaimed as more as a statement them anything.

Ed's eyes twitched, "Sure Al, a diary," Ed rolled his eyes and looked back down to what he had been writing.

_**Mine and Al's latest adventure took us to Italy. Noa wanted to learn to cook better so we decided to go there. Not to mention she wanted to see if she could find her family. Even though she was a gypsy she has missed her family. She lives with me and Al now and travels with us when we do. She's sweet and, and….holy shit Ness, I think I love her.** _

**Damn it! What am I going to do? What would Nessa say to that? Think Ed, think!**

An image of Vanessa appeared in Ed's mind and she smiled at him.

'Ed you silly boy! Talk to the girl, tell her how you feel. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, how can they resist?' She smirked and turned around but before she walked away she spoke again turning her head to him,

'Ed,' She shrugged her smirk broadening, 'you're hot,' she walked away fading the further she got.

He shook his head placing the pen and paper down and getting up. He walked down to the kitchen and found Al and Noa at the table.

"There you are Ed, I've been calling you for the past five minutes," Noa smiled at him as she placed a plate on the table for him.

Ed nodded and sat down.

"Noa after dinner would you mind taking a walk with me?"

He kept his gaze on his food because he knew if he looked up at her he'd probably blush and stutter.

"Sure,"

After everything was cleaned up Ed and Noa went walking around the town.

"Is there something you needed to talk about Ed?"

Ed looked over to Noa, "Yeah," they walked a few more steps before Ed spoke again.

"Noa we've known each other for like seven years. And ," they stopped walking and ed turned to Noa grabbing one of her hands in his, "Noa I love you,"

She let out a surprised gasp before a small adoring smile spread across her face.

"Ed," She sighed appreciably before continuing, "I love you too,"

Smiling they walked around a bit more before going back home.


	2. A Sibling Talk

Disclaimer: It just so happens that i DO...not own Fullmetal, it's sad i know.

Authors Note: I just couldn't resist posting the next chapter! I know its short i'm sorry. Most chapters aren't, but there _will_ be _some_ here and there that are a bit short. Either way this chapter lets a little insite to Vanessa's disrespect of her brother. And some other funness!  
~Enjoy!

**Thoughts**  
_Exaggerated_  
_**writting**_

Chapter 1: A Sibling Talk

Roy sighed getting up from his desk. It's been a week and Rizza hadn't been in for two days, she wasn't at home and he was worried. The days before that she hadn't spoken to him.

He walked from his office and to his sisters. Not bothering to knock he walked in finding her asleep in her chair, her head resting on her desk. Chuckling a bit he sat on one of the couches and looked around.

The office was defiantly different then when he had it. It had more of a feminine touch with its subtle but noticeable changes. Like the pictures resting on her desk and the pillows on the couch. Her stereo in the corner and the many sake bottles scattered near it. Yes it was definitely his—Wait a second.

"Vanessa Danielle Mustang! What the hell do you think your trying to get away with?!"

Vanessa moved and groaned as she picked her head up rubbing her eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about Douchebag?"

"Oh I don't know the pile of sake bottles on your floor perhaps."

"Those are from Liz tardface, you know she drinks,"

"You expect me to believe you?"

"Yes, why the hell are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with your brother, there are things we need to discuss,"

"Do I have a choice?"

Roy shook his head, indicating his answer simply.

"Fine," She sighed and got up out of her chair. Roy almost yelled at her again for what she was wearing. Pajama pants with a tank top and her uniform jacket over it. Then he looked at her face seeing she was tired and highly annoyed he decided to leave it alone.

He knew he messed up with his baby sister. He was never there for her. Even now he can't seem to be a good brother to her. Along with his guilt form the war, this was his other. She hated him and he knew that, he couldn't seem to make her happy. There aunt hated her, she always thought she was worthless and put her down from the beginning never giving her chances to redeem her self. And Roy made it no better, he always yelled at her and treated her badly like she had all the love in the world for him yet this young girl hated him so much it stung him.

"Are we going or can I finish my nap before I go home."

Sighing Roy opened the door and lead her out to a car. Pulling up to a restaurant Roy sighed once again.

"Behave Nessa."

"Got it 'mister Furher sir'," She said mockingly as she got out of the car.

After they ate their main course and where waiting for dessert Roy looked to his sister.

"Nessa I'm sorry okay. I know you hate me and that I'm a bad brother. You don't need to tell me. You're--"

"Listen sparky I don't hate you. You just always piss me off. And you're not a bad brother, you where just never there. I grew up on my own and I don't need to be taken care of. I left Chris's house 'cause honesty she kicked me out. Why? Don't worry about it like I said I can take care of myself, I've been doing so for years. "

"She kicked you out?"

"I though I just said don't worry about it! Do…you…hear…the…words…coming out of my mouth?"

"Nessa I'm sorry I was there. But I'm here now and anything you need you can come to me. I want to make up to you the years we lost,"

"Whatever," She turned away to hide the smirk that was creeping onto her face, though this didn't go unnoticed by Roy he said nothing of it.

Before Vanessa got out of the car to go to her apartment she turned to her brother.

"So you don't worry too much, Rizza's been staying with me,"

"Is…she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine,"

"Is she mad? Did I do something?"

"She's not necessarily mad. She's coming in tomorrow I suggest the royal treatment if you want her to come home," Vanessa smirked and stepped out of the car.

Getting into her apartment Vanessa smiled at Rizza whom was cleaning one of her guns.

"Hello my darling, how are you guys this evening?"

Rizza chuckled, "We're fine, thank you. How was work?"

"Eh," Vanessa sat next to Rizza on the couch and stretched, "I slept most of the day. Then dearest brother took me to dinner."

Rizza shook her head, "I really wish you two'd get along,"

"We talked, he apologized for some things. He asked about you,"

"What did you tell him?"

"I just told him you're with me and safe, that you'll be back tomorrow and he should give you the royal treatment if he wants you home,"

Rizza just shook her head again continuing to clean her gun.

"You should go to bed, you've--"

"How do you think he'll react?" Rizza asked not looking up from her gun.

"Honestly, I think he'll be ecstatic. He loves you Rizz,"

"Yeah," She sighed a distant look on her face.

"Well," She put her gun together faster then Vanessa's eyes could follow, "Bedtime,"


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: It just so happens that i DO...not own Fullmetal, it's sad i know.

Authors Note:Wo another chapie! This one was pretty fun to write i think the next one will be too. After that it's down to business!  
~Enjoy!

**Thoughts  
**_Exaggerated  
**writting**_

Chapter 2: Surprises

XxXxXx

Vanessa woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee and the sound of Rizza puking her guts out. She got out of bed and opened her closet pulling out her uniform jacket and mini skirt-yes her brother had got his way and added a mini skirt to the women's uniforms. At least it was optional- she put on her skirt and a dark purpley pinkish color tank top. Slipping her jacket and her chestnut uggs on she walked into the kitchen.

Vanessa poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table taking a sip.

"Uh. I like shit," Rizza walked in wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Meh,"

Rizza and Vanessa got to work a half hour later. Vanessa went to walk to her office but Rizza grabbed her wrist.

"Come,"

Sighing Vanessa trailed behind Rizza to her brother's office. They walked in and Roy looked up from his papers.

XxXxXx

**Only two people in this whole military don't knock on my door. **Roy thought as he looked up expecting only one of the two people but getting both instead. A smile came to his face as he saw Rizza. God did he love seeing her. Her face was flawless and gentle-but had a hard look to it when it come time for work- Her smile was beautiful and always made him happy. He stood up from his desk and walked over to his girls.

"Rizza you're back. I'm-" Roy started but was cut off by the very person he was addressing.

"Roy there's something I need to tell you," She spoke her voice monotone and her eyes down cast. Roy straightened his facial features and stiffly nodded expecting the worst.

Rizza tilted her head up to look into his eyes a smile coming to her face.

"Roy I'm pregnant,"

A smile broke out on Roy's face and he hugged Rizza tightly though careful not to hurt her.

"This is great!" He firmly placed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss.

And through their happiness neither of them realized Vanessa leave.

XxXxXx

Ed sat in a chair at the library reading over book.

"There you are Edward," Noa leaned over the arm of the chair to place a light kiss on his lips.

He chuckled a bit, "yeah sorry I wanted to take a quick look through some books and got caught up reading.

"It's okay it was just getting late and I got worried,"

Ed chuckled again snapping the book shut a grin coming to his face. Moving to the small table next to him he grabbed the small stack of books.

"Always worrying aren't ya. Come on," He took the books out and then walked home with Noa at his side.

When they got home Ed put the books down on the table. Al picked one up and looked curiously at the front cover.

"It's a book on alchemy?"

"Yeah it's not much but I came across it and thought I'd skim it,"

"Why?" Al gave his brother a puzzled look not quite understanding what he was getting at.

"Just to see what they've come up with,"

"Anything new?"

"Not really just the basics,"

"So do you think we could use alchemy now?"

"I'm not sure but we could try,"

Al nodded as he got up from the seat and followed his brother into their bedroom. Ed moved the rug out of the way reviling a door. He opened it and everyone climbed down. Al and Noa gasped as they looked around. Papers and books lay scattered about the floor the desk. Transmutation circles anywhere they could be drawn- the floor, ceiling, papers.

"Ed what is this?"

Ed sighed running a hand through his bangs.

"I've been trying to figure out a way home,"

"But I thought you said…." Al trailed off as he picked up a piece of paper and looked it over. He then looked down at the desk finding a picture frame. He picked it up running his fingers across the glass.

"She's beautiful. Who is she," Noa asked as she leaned over Al's shoulder half angry that her boyfriend had a picture of this girl on his desk half curious as to who she actually was that he did.

"Her name is Vanessa Danielle Mustang. She's one of our best friends from back home,"

Ed nodded continuing on what his little brother said.

"She's everything to us; she's been to hell and back with the two of us. She was there when none else wasn't….." Ed trailed off in his own thoughts his eyes distant.

Noa stared at him her hand unconsciously clenching her dress. Al breaking her silent rage at this girl she didn't even know.

"We never got to say goodbye to her, she didn't even know Ed had came back for the short time he did. She was injured while me and her where fighting, and as we went to continue she got hooked into another fight, and I think she collapsed. For all we know she could be dead,"

"Mustang wouldn't let her die," Ed growled low under his breathe. "Anyway, we should try something simple first,"

"Like?"

"The picture frame, toss it on the ground,"

Al nodded and shattered the picture frame on the ground.

"Alfonse you try first,"

Nodding Al used alchemy and was able to fix the frame.

"It worked!" He cried excitedly.

"Yeah it did," Ed picked up some papers and began looking them over,

XxXxXx

Rose was lead down a corridor. When they stopped at a door the man knocked.

"What!?" A voice from inside shouted a crash was heard and then the door opened to revel a busty blonde in a regular uniform and an extended coat over it.

"Colonel Vanessa has a visitor,"

"So why bring her to me?" She shouted once again.

"Orders from the Fuhrer. He wants everyone who sees her to go through you first,"

The blonde sighed then dismissed the officer.

"Come I'll take you to her,"

Rose nodded, "Thank you,"

She nodded. "I'm Liz Vanessa's superior, but more of a friend. Who might you be?"

"Oh I'm Rose. I'm a friend of Vanessa's from Resembool,"

"Hmm,"

They arrived at another door and Liz walked in.

"Nessa you have a visitor. Oh?"

Hearing a groan from inside the room Rose side stepped Liz and walked into the room. Vanessa sat at a desk pen in hand her feet up on the desk and papers in her other hand as well as scattered over the desk.

"I just can't figure it out Liz. It doesn't make any sense,"

"Nessa?" The blonde looked curiously at her friend as she herself followed Rose and stepped into the room.

"The reports. None of them make any sense. You see this is why that jack ass needs to give me those files, these are all cover ups!" She 'slammed' the papers down on the desk finally looking up to see rose and Liz standing in her office.

"Rose!" Vanessa slid her chair back placing her feet on the floor and standing up to walk around the desk over to Rose to embrace the older girl. They pulled apart and Vanessa smiled and turned to Liz as she draped her arm over Rose's shoulders.

"Liz this is Rose. She's a teenage mom and one of my best friends she's the shit!"

Liz chuckled, "Well you guys catch up. I'll be stopping by later for those reports." Liz left the room with a wave.

Vanessa's shoulders drooped a little and her hold on Rose fell.

"Awe man. I have no idea where those reports are." She began to franticly run around the room searching through messes of paper, books, and folders.

"Is this what you need?" Rose asked calmly as she picked up a folder from the coffee table.

"Rose! You're a life saver!" Vanessa cried out as she wrapped her friend in a bear hug. She pulled away and looked around her face holding a pout and her eyes curios.

"Where'd ya find them?"

"On the table right here," Rose giggled handing her friend the manilla folder.

"I hope you don't mind if I do these while we talk,"

"Of course not, your work comes first,"

Rose sat on one of the couches as Vanessa sat at her messy desk and began writing.

"So how have you been rose?"

"I've been good, what about you?"

"Eh, I've been working. Nothing fun ever happens around here anymore,"  
"Yeah, it's not much fun back in Resembool either, so don't feel like you're missing out,"

Vanessa laughed as she moved on to the next paper. As she began to write a light bulb in her head went on and she perked up.

"Rose did I tell you?"

"Probably not seeing as the last letter you sent me was three months ago,"

Vanessa laughed nervously scratching the back of her head, "About that…"

"It's fine. Now you where saying,"

"Oh yeah, Rizza's pregnant!"

"Really how far along now?"

"Two months about. She _just_ told my brother today. He was so happy,"

"That's great your gonna' be an aunt,"

"Well technically not. They're _still_ not engaged. I have no idea what the idiot was waiting for, but hopefully this will be it," Vanessa smiled up at Rose as she heard her laugh.

"Maybe,"

Vanessa turned back down to her reports, still talking.

"They've come a long way though and I'm happy for them," she waved her free hand, "But enough about my loser brother; How's Drake? Any specific reason for visiting?"

Rose chuckled a bit.

"Drake's good he's going to be five in a few months. And I just thought I'd visit, it's been awhile since you've been out to the country and I missed you,"

"Oh shoot you're right. I'm sorry I'm just so distracted these days,"

Rose nodded in understanding.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"Oh no, I was going to take the train back tonight,"

"Stay. I'll accompany you home in the morning,"

Rose nodded.


	4. A visit to the country

Disclaimer: It just so happens that i DO...not own Fullmetal, it's sad i know.

Authors Note: Okay so i lied its not down to business after this one, we have about another chapter until it gets serious. I mean it gets a little intesnse at the end of the next chapter, but i'd say the cahpet after that one is really getting down to it. How do i know this? simple i have them written i just need to type them, and now since i have a laptop i should be able to get it out faster! wo! anyway before i let you read i wanted you to know i chnaged my layout of writting a bit, nothing your gonna die over. Just check out right below this before you read vvvv. Ps sorry for this being sort its sorta like a filler.

~Enjoy!

_Thoughts_**  
****Exaggerated**_  
**writting**_

Chapter 3: A visit to the country

**central**

Roy woke up and rolled over smiling as he saw the sleeping face of his fiancée. He laced his arm around her still slim waist. It was his day off and he didn't plan on doing much; not to mention his sister went to Resembool with rose this morning so that meant he'd be Vanessa free for a few days. Sinking deeper into his pillow Roy feel back to sleep.

**Resembool**

Winry ran out of the house and to her brunette haired friend.

"Vanessa! It's so good to see you, where have you been?"

"Around central, work mostly,"

"Come in, we where just about to eat,"

The three girls went inside and where greeted by a smiling small brown haired boy.

"Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," Rose bent down to pick the boy up and rest him on her hip.

"Do you remember Aunty Vanessa Drake?"

He nodded his head fiercely smiling again as he waved his small hand at Vanessa.

"Hi Drake," Vanessa waved to the little boy in his mom's arms.

"Vanessa I've set a place for you; and there's an extra bed in Rose's room you may use,"

"Well hello to you too granny," Vanessa giggled moving her hair from her face.

Pinako smiled, "Hello Vanessa,"

"Hi!"

They all sat down for dinner and talked catching up on the time they hadn't seen each other. After the girls had cleaned up they went to sit in the living room. Winry and Rose taking a seat on the couch and Vanessa sitting on the floor to play with Drake.

Vanessa looked up from playing patty cake with the little boy.

"Winry, do you have copies of the reports you had to write up two years ago?"

"You mean the only reports I ever had to fill out my entire life?"

Vanessa nodded with a light laugh.

"Yea those ones."

"No I'm sorry Ness."

"It's okay." Vanessa waved it off as she turned back to the dark haired boy and began to teach him Miss. Mary Mac.

**Central**

The next morning Roy and Rizza found themselves rushing to central earlier then they should have been. Walking into his office Roy looked at the man sitting on the couch.

"Brandon?" Ro was completely shocked.

"Roy how have you been?" The black haired boy ran a hand through his hair as he smiled widely.

**Germany**

"Edward come to bed. Please you've been up for two days straight," Noah begged from the latter as he sat at the desk in the 'secret' room.

"I'll be up in a minute," He said turning to smile at her.

Nodding she headed back up. Ed sighed resting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes with the edges of his palms. _'I don't understand. We can use basic alchemy but there's no way to get home. We would have to sacrifice a Homunculus like last time. Not to mention we would need one to be opened on the other side as well.'_ Standing up Ed sighed again, he was tired he'd been up for two days straight-after he'd figured out they could use alchemy-trying to figure out a way home.

Reaching out he grabbed the picture frame running his thumb across it he mumbled, "Don't worry V, I'll find a way back to you," Turning off the lights he went the ladder and to the bed he and Noah now shared.

**Central**

Roy stood frozen in place with a shocked look on his face, starting at the young man.

Brandon chuckled, "you look like you just saw the dead,"

Shaking his head to snap himself out of shock Roy went and sat in his chair.

"Lieutenant Brandon Hayes, you were reported dead three years ago,"

The young man smiled devilishly, "Was there ever a body found?"

Roy started at the black haired solider, he seemed the same, looked the same. There **was** no body found.

"What were you doing for three years Brandon?"

"Well Roy I've been studying lightening alchemy for the past year and a half,"

"And the other half a year?"

He smirked, "I've been traveling home slowly and working up the nerve to ask you, if you'd allow me to marry Vanessa,"


	5. The Memories of broken hearts

Disclaimer: It just so happens that i DO...not own Fullmetal, it's sad i know.

Authors Note: Helloooo my wonderful readers! Happy New year! 2010 shall be awesome! Anyway i normally don't do this actually i fell bad even asking this but, please if your reading this story i would love to know what you think of it! anyway this is the last chapter that things will be slightly un serious, don't get me wrong there if some information that was in these chapters that was important, but the coming ones are more so! Thanks for reading!

~Enjoy!

_Thoughts_**  
****Exaggerated**_  
**writting**_

Chapter 4: The Memories of broken hearts

** Resembool train station**

"I'm glad you visited, make sure you start writing again!" Winry told Vanessa as they hugged each other goodbye.

"I will don't worry,"

She walked over to Rose and gave her a hug, "Thanks for coming to see me,"

"No problem," She smiled.

Vanessa bent down to the little boy holding Rose's hand.

"Ill see you soon okay Drake?" The little boy nodded and tossed his arms around Vanessa's neck, then going to plant a small kiss on her check.

"Bye Auntie Nessa,"

"Bye sweetie,"

**Vanessa's apartment**

Vanessa go up and grabbed her backpack. Winry gave her another hug before she boarded the train. Sitting down in her seat just as the train was about to depart she waved to everyone saying her lasts goodbyes.

When she got home she placed her backpack down beside her bed and then going and

lying on her bed. Just as she was about to fall asleep the phone rang taking her from her almost sleeping state.

"What?" She yelled into the phone to happy with who ever woke her up.

"Colonel Mustang, your brother wants to see you,"

Vanessa sighed and rubbed her temple with her free hand and.

"Yes of course, Thank you Sophia. Oh and Sophia I want your reports tomorrow please," Vanessa hung up the phone and sighed climbing out of bed to go shower. When she got out she opened her closet and pulled out a pair of black cargo pants and a loose white rigged tank top. After putting her clothes on she brushed her hair and through on a bit of makeup on, putting on her shoes she walked out of her apartment to find a car waiting for her.

**Outside/ in the car**

"There you are, iv'e been waiting for a half hour,"

"Yo Havok," Vanessa walked to the car and hopped into the front seat. Havok raised an eye brow at the girl.

"I hate the back seat, so," She laughed a little and turned to Havok giving him a hug.

"How have you been Jean?"

He sighed his face falling out of his smile.

"I miss you,"

Vanessa sighed and laid her head and his thigh as she began to pull away.

"I know, but I couldn't have Roy catch us. I don't need him mad at you and I don't need him anymore disappointed in me then he naturally is,"

Havok took one hand from the steering wheel and moved a few pieces of Vanessa's wet hair out of her face.

"He wouldn't be mad at you, pissed at first for sure. Not to mention I'd take that risk. And he's not disappointed in you naturally he loves you, you're his baby sister; you and Riza are the only things he has keeping him sane,"

"Don't forget about baby,"

"Baby?"

"Yeah since we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet and we don't have a name, I've decided for now I'll call it baby,"

Havok had stopped the car in the middle of her sentence. Vanessa was now sitting up and Jean looked at her in shock.

Vanessa and him had been together for a year secretly, but had broken up because of Roy's suspicions. She was the longest girlfriend he had and he loved her; that was never going to change. She had slowly worked her way into his heart. Going from his boss's little sister who he could never have as pretty as she was, to the most important person in his life. She worked her way through all the other girls. Even in protecting him as a friend she had punched one of them in the face.

Sure they had sex; they were together for a year and a lot can happen in that time span. He still remembered it like it was yesterday. It was her first 'real' time and she seemed ready to go for it. But when the time actually came her nerves broke through and she cried I remembrance of being rapped. But that was a long time ago almost five months now. They had only been broken up about a month ago and it was hard on both of them.

'_Could Vanessa be pregnant? With me?'_

"Vanessa , are…..you…."

She looked at him curiously and then it faded to a small smile.

"No I'm not. Though I had thought I might have been awhile ago. It's Riza, no one told you? Her and Roy are having a baby, and they're engaged!"

"You thought you were pregnant? And you didn't tell me?" Havok sighed and ran his hand over his face while groaning, "Nessa,"

She grabbed his hand from his face, kissed his finger tips and began playing with his hand as she spoke.

"I didn't want to mention it if I wasn't sure, I didn't want to create problems. But is I was I would have told you; you know that jean,"

He nodded and she released his hand. Starting up the car again, He turned to her with a smile on his face.

"So how was your visit out to Resembool?"

"It was good; I had a lot of fun. Drakes almost five now, His birthday party is soon. Me and Winry are throwing it. We know what we want to do we just need to finalize everything, decide on a place, and invite people,"

"Does Roes know about the party?"

"No it's a surprise for them both, we think were gonna' rent a hall in Lior. Rose is only out here for a visit she's returning home in about a week, and that's when me and Winry will start to put everything together,"

"That kid is gonna be spoiled by you if he isn't already by his mom; and I bet he is,"

Vanessa nodded. They arrived at central a few minutes later and got out from the car.

"Any idea why Sparky wanted to see me?"

"No idea I was only told by Riza to pick you up,"

**Roy's Office Vanessa's POV**

"Hmmmm," Vanessa walked to her brothers office and opened the door.

"What the hell do you want Roy?" She walked in and stood in front of his desk her arms across her chest.

"Vanessa behave, someone's here to see you,"

"Vanessa it's been awhile,"

Vanessa turned around her eyes widened in shock and she stumbled back a bit, grabbing Roy's desk to keep herself up.

"B-Brandon? No way you're supposed to be dead,"

"I turns out he's been studying lightening alchemy in a small town just outside of West city for the past one and a half years,"

"Oh?" Vanessa looked quizzically at him, "Why come home all of a sudden. Not to mention why haven't you contacted any of us?"

Brandon chuckled.

"Well I was originally on a year mission with a few comrades on our western boarder. I had been separated form the group, and found a small town where I found a teacher who would teach me lightening alchemy, as he had been studying it himself. When I had called to tell Central my whereabouts, I was told someone would call me back as Central had been in chaos. I never heard back from anyone, that was two years ago. Do either of you know what had been going on?"

**Roy's POV**

Roy Sighed. This couldn't have been something he asked him before Vanessa came. The last thing he needed was for Vanessa to be upset.

"I'll explain it later Lieutenant,"

"That's the day Al was taken, and Ed came back,"

Roy looked to his sister and frowned when he saw her. Her head was down and her hands over her heart. She looked up a few tears coming down her face.

"That's the day that were both taken from me and I hadn't known until I woke up,"

Roy walked over to his sobbing sister.

"You let them go why? Why did you let them go Roy?" She pounded her fists into his chest, but he ignored it wrapping her into a tight hug.

"Why didn't you stop them!?" She shrieked latching into his uniform jacket and braking into hysterics.

"Shhh, it's okay Nessa, its okay," he cooed to her rubbing her back trying to calm her down.


	6. The joys of waiting

Disclaimer: It just so happens that i DO...not own Fullmetal, it's sad i know.

Authors Note: Well good morning readers! (i say morning cause its 2am here hehe). Any way here comes the seriousness. From here on out there will be a lot of detail that i put hours of thought into.......its not easy to figure out how to get the boys back home! The chapters of course will still be fun but some sections will defiantly be more serious then others, either way i still love this story and i promise to update as fast as i can! Enjoy reading =p

Ps. Sorry its a short chapie!

~Enjoy!

_Thoughts_**  
****Exaggerated**_  
**writting**_

Chapter 5: The joys of waiting

*Thule Society head quarters*

Ed walked into the room where it all had taken place- where he had been able to go home. He looked at the ground studying the transmutation circle which had been used and looked up to the one on the top.

"Well, well look who came to visit me,"

Ed looked over to Envy.

"So your still alive eh."

"Like I'd die so quickly?"

Ed huffed and walked out.

'_Wait! Envy's still alive, and that's who helped open the gate. It was my blood that opened it the first tie. My dad had opened it the second time. Not to mention we also had the transmutation circle on the top the second time; and now we have slight use of alchemy.'_

"Maybe," Ed ran back to the house.

"Al? Alfonse Where are you?"

"Right here brother," Al came out from his room.

"I think I figured it out!"

"Figured what out brother?"

Ed walked into Al's room and down into the 'secret room' going to the desk where he had been working. Al came down and looked puzzled at hiss brother. Ed turned around and looked at Al.

"We can go home! Al we can go back to Nessa!" A hug smile came to Ed's face and Al smiled as well.

"But don't we need the gate open on both ends?"

Ed smirked, "Somehow I think Vanessa will tale care of that,"

*Fuhrers office*

"Roy I think its time you give her those files, It's been years,"

Roy sighed and looked at his now showing Fiancée.

"Maybe you're right, could you get the files. Maybe I'll give them to her for her birthday,"

Riza began walking down the stairs but turned back to Roy, " I think she wants the boys for her birthday," and headed down the stairs.

*Downtown Central*

"Marco, what are we going to get Nessa for her birthday?"

"Why don't we throw a party for her? She's been really down lately,"

Liz brought her finger to her mouth in a thinking potion. "Hmmmm maybe,"

"I think she'll appreciate it," Marco laced an arm around his fiancée.

Liz then nodded, "Right, me you had Roy will start planning then,"

*Fuhrers office*

"What do you want Roy?" Vanessa asked annoyed as she stomped into her brother's office.

"I wanted to give you something. An early birthday present,"

"Roy my birthday is in two weeks,"

"I said an early present Vanessa. I know how bad you wanted this and it comes with an assignment. Confidential, you can't tell anyone."

She nodded with a sigh. This was probably more of a thing for him then for her. She walked over to his desk and waited as he pulled some files and books from a draw in his desk.

"These are all the files you wanted the small books are filled with reports. The assignment: Colonel Vanessa Mustang, get the Elric brothers back home,"

Vanessa blinked her cyan eyes as she processed what her brother just told her. He sat behind his desk a big smile on his face and the files in his hand as he waited for her to take them.

She hesitantly reached out and took the files from him. They where real, this wasn't a dream like all the others where once she grabbed them everything would disappear and she would begin to fall would wake up before she hit the ground. No they where real files not cover-ups, not files that wont make sense.

She smiled up to Roy, "Thank you….brother,"

He nodded and she left the office to go to her own. She walked down the hall dazed and non intentionally ignoring people that said hello to her. She walked into her office and slowly sat down at her desk. She lightly placed the files on her desk and then stared at them before she slowly opened them and began reading.

*Brandon's Office*

Brandon sat in his office doing paper work , and thinking on what had happened in Roy's office about a month ago; when Vanessa broke down he felt bad. He would have asked Roy before she came had he known .

She was always such a strong girl and to see her break like that- And at the mention of two people. Those boys meant more to her then he had planned for. It might be harder then he had initially anticipated it would be to win her over. Sure he was here now-unlike the Elrics- and he had done the right thing by asking her brother first before he done anything.

'_Why am I even worrying, they're not here and they're not coming back, besides even if they where she can't marry both boys they where all just friends anyway. Either way whether they're an obstacle or not Vanessa will be mine in a few weeks time or sooner.'_

*Winry's house*

"Okay so all the plans are set. We scheduled the hall. Sent out the invitations, and made arrangements for staying,"

"Okay how long are we staying for?"

"A week,"

'_Just enough time to plan your party!' _Winry squealed in her head. Roy had called her telling her how Vanessa's superior wanted to through a party for her and how he would help but he's busy so he wanted her to help instead.

"Perfect," Vanessa said in a way that Winry could tell she was smirking.

"Well you get back to work. Don't forget that I'm coming in two days so we can go shopping for an outfit,"

"Kays, see you then!" Vanessa sang into the phone before the line went dead and Winry smiled and hung up the phone.

She turned around and sat down to start tinkering with the mechanical arm and leg she was working on.


End file.
